


Day Six

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Gingerbread house making, minor disaster made better with TMNT figurines...and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Six

"I'm fucking tired, that's why. Don't give me that look, okay? Every fucking holiday he pulls all this creative shit out. I go out of town for two days and I come back and it's a winter wonderland in here, and it's my turn, right? I get a turn." 

Brian's tail twitches. 

"Don't even give me that. It doesn't have to be perfect, dude. Perfection is not the spirit of Christmas. It's peace on earth and goodwill toward men and giving people dildos during white elephant games." Darren squishes the icing bag in his hand. "And it's about making an effort for the people that you love. Especially when you forgot their birthday. And your anniversary. And accidentally ruined the surprise party they planned for you by spending an hour talking to the makeup girls, which totally wasn't your fault because they're awesome people and one of them was showing you pictures of her daughter and you can't just walk away from shit like that, okay? But anyway. This is about Chris. I want this place to look fucking awesome for him when he gets in." 

Cooper wanders up and licks Darren's knee. 

Darren looks down at him. "You're weird." 

Cooper wags his tail then licks Darren's knee again. 

Darren realizes there's fluorescent green icing smeared on his knee. "Touche," he says, acknowledging Cooper with a nod. "I mean, what do you think, bud? You think he's gonna like it?" 

Cooper doesn't answer, so Darren digs in his pocket for a dog treat. Cooper shoots up into a sitting position and then woofs when Darren waves it around. 

"See? See, Bri? Coop digs it." He tosses Cooper the treat. "Coop's got my back." 

Cooper realizes Darren has no more treats and walks away. 

"I'm hurt," Darren shouts after him. 

* 

Four hours later and Darren is sweating it out. 

He's on the phone with his mother. "My icing is too watery. The gingerbread won't stick. I don't get it, I followed your recipe-" 

He stops and listens, because that's what one does when one's mother speaks. 

"Right.... no... um... maybe?... I kinda like, I just... yeah, that's what I did... oh. Well. Yep. I fuuh...lubbed that one up." 

He sighs. 

"I'll remake it. Yes, I promise. I won't just try and fix the messed up batch. I swear. Yeah, Mama, I - what? You want me to send you a picture of me throwing it away? Awww, Mama... fine." He dumps the screwed up icing batch into the trash and takes a picture, glaring the entire time. "I just sent it. Yeah. Yeah, love you, too." 

He hangs up the phone and stares at the seven messed up bowls in the sink, the stack of spoons with different colored icing clinging to them, the two trays full of burnt gingerbread, the stack of icing markers that he bought thinking they'd be useful only to realize that they really aren't useful at all. 

Brian's perched on the barstool watching. 

Watching _smugly_. 

Darren flicks his ear when he walks by, just out of spite. 

* 

"T-Minus seven minutes and counting," Darren mutters. He's pretty sure he has icing in his hair and he definitely has it on the two day's growth of stubble he's currently rocking. Stylish, or lazy? He'll claim both. 

Cooper chases his tail. He's excited, like he can tell the dad who actually remembers to feed him is almost home. 

Darren stands back and surveys his work. An entire day's work. Like, twelve actual hours worth of effort put into this. "This is a disaster." 

Brian pauses his paw grooming, as if to agree. 

Darren doesn't even have the fight left in him to plead his case. 

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles. 

He wants to keep his spirits high, but the truth is: he wanted this to be awesome and it sucks. 

The door opens. 

He holds his breath. 

Chris walks in, and... 

Darren smiles weakly. He does jazz hands at the display, Ninja Turtle action figures around a gingerbread manger with a marshmallow baby-man in it, protected by a strange barn stall-shedlike gingerbread structure. 

Chris's jaw drops. 

Darren rushes to explain. "There were supposed to be gingerbread turtles but I burned a couple batches and then I ran out of ingredients and I didn't have time to go back to the store before you got home and the action figures were supposed to be part of your Christmas present but it looked dumb as shit with just the barn and nothing in it so I just... used them..." 

He stops talking because Chris is walking an entire circle around the table. He looks, reaches out and pokes at the icing, licks his finger, then hums to himself and nods and turns. Darren is momentarily terrified of the look on Chris's face, expecting every bit of judgement and wrath as he deserves from the god of home crafting that Chris Colfer actually is. 

Instead, Chris smiles and kisses Darren with green icing flavored lips. "I absolutely love it."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/104552764690/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-six)


End file.
